


Sleeping In

by icyvanity



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sappy, also chainsaw likes adam more, nothing but fluff, warning: ronan has feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6585733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icyvanity/pseuds/icyvanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Adam and Ronan have a day off from school and king hunting, and Adam has hours before he has to go into work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping In

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me a secret (requested by anonymous)

Ronan lives for days like these. The ones where Adam surprisingly doesn’t have to go into work until late in the day, where they have no school or quests for lost kings to drag them out of bed at ungodly hours, where they can just lay in bed for the entire morning _together_.

Adam wouldn’t usually accept the charity of getting to sleep in late, but Ronan can’t bring himself to wake him. The thin blanket covers the majority of his body, though their activities late into the night ensured that it was the _only_ thing covering him. Sunlight filters through the single dirty window in Adam’s apartment onto his face, turning his tousled hair to molten gold.

Ronan holds his breath, trying his hardest not to wake Adam, not to ruin this peace he has found for himself. Adam’s hand rests against Ronan’s chest, fingers sliding slightly in sleep. Ronan watches him as his body rebels against the calm and the peace, sending him into consciousness. He sees Adam come awake, blinking slowly, shifting closer, fingers stuttering in their rhythm as Adam flexes his hand.

His eyes meet Ronan’s. “Good morning,” he murmurs, tracing his hand up Ronan’s chest, sending shivers down his spine.

“Good morning,” Ronan whispers. He moves forward, tilting his head slightly and barely brushing Adam’s lips.

Adam groans, “I have morning breath.”

“I don’t care,” Ronan mumbles against his lips, teeth barely grazing the chapped skin there. Adam shivers against him, pressing forward. He kisses Ronan lazily, as though they have all the time in the world; they don’t, but it’s certainly more time than usual.

Adam pulls back with a smile, his hand finding its way to Ronan’s short hair. Ronan’s eyes fall shut as Adam scratches lightly down his scalp.

They open in confusion when Adam speaks again, “Tell me a secret.”

“A secret?” he repeats.

“Something you’ve never told someone before.”

“Yes, Parrish,” he says, “I know what the fucking definition is.”

Adam rolls his eyes. Ronan looks away, fiddling with the corner of the pillow. He doesn’t meet Adam’s eyes when he says, “I don’t think I deserve this.”

Adam frowns, “Ronan—”

Ronan looks back up at him then, “But I’m trying. I’m trying to be worthy of you and of this. I don’t think I’m there yet, but someday maybe. If you want to keep me around.”

The corners of Adam’s mouth turn upwards, “I do want to keep you around.”

“That’s good,” Ronan breathes, lips ghosting a smile, “because I think my bird likes you more than she likes me. And I pulled her feathery ass out of my own head, so—”

He doesn’t finish, because Adam’s rolled on top of him with a laugh, pressing their lips together again.

**Author's Note:**

> [read on tumblr](http://lady-gryffindor.tumblr.com/post/142980875863/pynch-tell-me-a-secret)


End file.
